Compañeros de piso
by Ley-83
Summary: Levi Rivaille: 27 años. Cantaautor retirado. Hace tres años anunció su retirada del mundo de la música. No se le volvió a ver. Eren: 18 años Estudiante universitario. Gran fan de la música de Levi. Desde que se fue de casa tuvo el presentimiento de que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados. Los próximos cinco años prometen ser de lo más entretenidos.


**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo, los estudios me tienen totalmente absorbida.**

**Espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Estos personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia es exclusivamente mía.**

**Advertencias****: Esta historia es AU, es posible que en un futuro haya lemmon, así que aunque la categoría parte de T (Y creo que ya es alta) puede que en un futuro cambie a M. Esta historia también es yaoi (relaciones hombrexhombre). Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**

**Eso es todo, si no hay ningún inconveniente, disfrutad de la lectura. **

Capítulo 1

_EMPEZAR DE NUEVO_

_-¿Qué has dicho?- Las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin pensar, me quedé paralizado.- ¡Eren, te he hecho una pregunta!- Miré la cara de mi padre, estaba gritando y muy cabreado, no debería haber hablado, lo sabía, me lo había repetido mil veces en mi cabeza y no me escuché, decidí ser prudente y no me contuve. Me pitaban los oídos, me dolía la cabeza y el miedo recorría mi cuerpo, no miedo a mi padre, ni a sus acciones, no a su cara roja por la ira, sino a mi futuro. Solo una pregunta rondaba mi cabeza durante esa estado de shock del que mi cuerpo y mente no salía: "¿y ahora qué?" Por fin había dicho en voz alta lo que llevaba tanto tiempo guardando en silencio y que tantas veces me había negado a mi mismo._

_Giré mi rostro hacia mi madre, situada a la derecha de mi padre, unos pasos más atrás. No quería mirarla, me aterraba ver en su cara asco u odio. Todo estaba pasando a cámara lenta frente a mis ojos, o al menos esa era mi impresión. Cuando mis ojos conectaron con los suyos algo dentro de mi se rompió, el labio inferior me temblaba y empezaron a escocerme los ojos. Lo que tanto temí no se cumplió, no había asco, ni odio… Fue todavía peor, en ese momento deseé ver el rencor reflejado en sus pupilas, que me aborreciera y me gritara como mi padre hacía aunque le ignorara. Pero no… la cara de ella era de espanto, estaba pálida, como si delante suya no estuviera su hijo sino un monstruo o alguna especie de asesino. Su cara era de puro terror._

_Bajé la mirada al suelo, eso me había dolido más que todos los insultos y maldiciones que Grisha estaba propinando y que yo no me estaba molestando en escuchar. Una gran brecha se había abierto entre mis padres y yo, a los que tanto admiraba y amaba. Esa brecha también se abrió en mi corazón, sangrante, asfixiante. Dolía, y dolía mucho, a penas podía respirar y…_

Eren abrió los ojos de golpe. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la respiración agitada. Respiró hondo, calmando las sensaciones que ese mal sueño había despertado en su cuerpo y mente, volviéndolas ahora algo lejano… Pero no desaparecerían, no lo harían. Porque eso que él llamaba "pesadilla" era una realidad sucedida hace dos semanas y que le seguiría atormentando por las noches.

Se incorporó en la cama despacio hasta tocar con los pies el frío suelo de la habitación. Observó con calma alrededor. Su habitación, siempre llena de color, ya no parecía tan acogedora ahora que se encontraba prácticamente vacía. Todo estaba metido en cajas o en bolsas. Recordó, con emoción y amargura por partes iguales, que ese día se mudaba. Miró la hora en el reloj situado sobre la mesilla al lado de su cama. Las 12:00, se suponía que tenía que levantarse a las 10:30. ¿La alarma no sonó? ¿Nadie fue a despertarlo? Mikasa solía sacarlo a patadas de la cama cuando se le hacía tarde para ir a la preparatoria.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó con energías, como todas las mañanas, aunque hoy era un día diferente. Hoy era 1 de Septiembre, el verano se había acabado y Eren, a sus 18 años de edad, iba a ir a una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón, la Tõõ.* Le había costado mucho esfuerzo, horas de sueño perdido y la valiosísima ayuda de su mejor amigo de infancia, Armin y de su hermanastra, Mikasa.

La universidad no empezaba hasta mediados de Septiembre, pero la dueña del piso compartido que había alquilado para su temporada universitaria le había dicho que cobraría el mes entero y que por ello sería mejor que fueran ya. El piso no lo compartiría con su hermana, no. Si fuera así su idea de independencia se iría al traste, y no podía pedirle a Armin que se fuera con él. Conocía la situación económica de su amigo y de su abuelo. Armin era un chico brillante, guapo, atractivo y muy inteligente, quizás por eso tenía una beca, más por lo último que por otra cosa, después de todo había obtenido las mejores notas de todo Japón. Eso si tenía mérito. El punto es que no sabía nada de su futuro compañero de piso, ni siquiera su nombre.

Salió de la ducha y se enredó una toalla a la cintura. Se puso la ropa que se preparó el día anterior, se secó el pelo con la toalla y después de meterla en el cubo de la ropa sucia bajó las escaleras directo a la cocina. Cuando llegó, la habitación se encontraba desierta. Se acercó a mirar por la ventana que daba a la calle y allí vio a su madre, a Mikasa y a Armin metiendo sus cosas en el coche. Se giró sobre sus propios talones, sacó una botella de leche de la nevera y se sentó delante del plato de tostadas en la mesa del centro. Terminó en menos de cinco minutos y salió a la calle a ayudar con lo que faltase por meter en el maletero.

- Buenos días, Eren.- La primera en percatarse de su presencia fue Mikasa, llevaba tres cajas a la vez por lo que se apresuró a cogerle al menos una.

- ¿Por qué no me despertasteis?- Preguntó mientras colocaba la caja como podía en el escaso espacio que quedaba.- El despertador no sonó.

- Desconecté la alarma por la noche.- Antes de que su hermana abriera la boca, Carla se apresuró a contestar, con su habitual tono suave y tranquilo y su expresión relajada. Mostrando siempre una sonrisa.- Ayer te fuiste muy tarde a la cama así que pensé que sería mejor dejarte descansar.- Eren se quedó quieto, miró de reojo a su madre y desvió rápidamente la vista al suelo, con rabia contenida. Le molestaba en demasía que se comportara como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si ella hubiera decidido olvidar el "problema" de su hijo.

- Vale, gracias.- La respuesta salió de sus labios con indiferencia, en un intento de sonar despectiva. No logró su objetivo, detrás de esas dos palabras pronunciadas casi por obligación se podía reflejar el resentimiento y la aversión que Eren comenzó a sentir por sus progenitores, más hacia su padre que hacia su madre, aunque no importaba la diferencia. No es como si se pudiera calcular el amor o el odio que se siente hacia una persona ni darle un valor.

Armin le dio un codazo a Eren en las costillas, exigiéndole con la mirada que le diera una disculpa a su madre. Él le ignoró y se subió al asiento del copiloto. Ya sentado y con el cinturón puesto pudo ver por el retrovisor como Mikasa cerraba el maletero y a Armin haciendo una reverencia exagerada pidiendo disculpas por él y blablabla…

Su hermana se subió en el asiento del conductor y su mejor amigo en la parte de atrás, lanzándole una mirada de reproche una vez más, la cual volvió a ignorar. Carla retrocedió y se subió a la acera. No se acercó para despedirse de su hijo, era mejor dejarle un poco de espacio, ya hablaría con él cuando las cosas se hubieran calmada, o eso esperaba ella. Grisha no apareció, aunque a Eren poco le importó.

El vehículo comenzó a moverse, tomando velocidad a los pocos minutos, cuando entraron en la autopista.

- Y bueno…- Armin rompió el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Siempre encontraba un tema de conversación ameno para disolver la tensión que se generaba en el ambiente, sobre todo había sido de gran ayuda esas dos tortuosas semanas…- ¿Ya sabes quién va a ser tu compañero de piso?- Eren sacudió la cabeza dejando sus pensamientos atrás, no era momento para deprimirse. Estaba por comenzar una "nueva vida" como él decía.

-No, ni siquiera le he visto. Lo más probable es que sea otro estudiante, teniendo en cuenta que la residencia donde nos vamos a alojar está prácticamente a cinco minutos andando hasta la universidad.- Al chico se le veía contento, se notaba su entusiasmo a kilómetros.- No es un apartamento muy grande pero parece acogedor. Está en la segunda planta del edificio. Tiene dos habitaciones, un baño, un salón, una cocina y un pequeño cuarto que probablemente hará de trastero.

-Siento no haber podido compartir cuarto contigo, Eren.- El castaño miró a su compañero rubio a través del retrovisor. Se le veía apenado, eso le enterneció hasta el punto de sacarles una pequeña sonrisa a los hermanos.

- No pasa nada. Además, me viene bien conocer gente nueva.- Se giró en el asiento para dedicarle una mirada cómplice a Armin y una pervertida sonrisa que hizo que el pobre rubio se sonrojara.

- Eren, mira al frente.- El chico rodó los ojos ante la reprimenda de la chica.

-Si mamá- Contestó sarcásticamente. A partir de ese momento se dedicaron a hablar de trivialidades y de lo guay que sería la universidad. Los tres irían a la Tõõ aunque estarían en facultades diferentes. Ya habían decidido que los almuerzos serían su punto de reunión. En ese momento empezó a sonar en la radio la canción favorita de Eren.- Oh, dios. Adoro esta cadena de radio, siempre pone los mejores temas.- Mikasa rodó los ojos, las canciones que se escuchaban en esta cadena solían ser de cantantes de los ochenta o bien de artistas que no habían triunfado porque su estilo de música no había encajado con la época o bien, como era el caso del hombre cuya voz se escuchaba a todo volumen y el cual Eren afirmaba que era su artista favorito, se habían retirado y dejado atrás su carrera artística. Luego, cuando la canción dejó de sonar, pasaron a contar viejas anécdotas de cuando estaban en secundaria y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a su destino.

La calle era de un solo sentido y era un poco estrecha pero el barrio parecía agradable. Encontraron por suerte un sitio libre para aparcar e inmediatamente los tres bajaron del coche. Cuando terminaron de sacar todas sus pertenencias del maletero para posteriormente dejarlas apiladas a un lado del portal, el chico les dijo a sus dos acompañantes que a partir de ahí lo haría solo.

-¿Estás seguro, Eren? Son muchas cosas y a nosotros no nos causa ninguna molestia ayudarte.- Armin intentó argumentar más cosas, como que tardarían menos y que para él sería menos agotador y no tendría que subir y bajar tantas veces, pero este se negó. Una de las principales características del joven de ojos verdes era su terquedad.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo solo. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, nos veremos en la universidad.- Sonrió al terminar de decir esto, no había más que hablar. El chico de ojos azules suspiró derrotado sabiendo que cuando a Eren se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nada que hacer. Le abrazó y le deseó buena suerte con la mudanza, luego se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Mikasa.

-Cuídate. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme, ¿si?- Le contestó que sí para que se quedara tranquila. Después de un abrazo asfixiante ambos jóvenes se subieron al vehículo, se despidieron una vez más agitando la mano y se marcharon.

Eren se quedó unos minutos inmóvil observando el lugar por donde se habían marchado. Se giró y miró el portal del edificio con determinación. Sabía que estaba dando un paso importante. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de su casera, a los dos minutos apareció para entregarle las llaves.

-Hola, tu debes de ser Eren, ¿verdad?- El chico asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa emocionada, como un niño al que están a punto de darle un montón de golosinas y caramelos.- Esta es la llave del portal y esta la del piso.- Le entregó las llaves devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Bienvenido.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-Llámame Petra.- La mujer, que debería tener unos veinticinco años, se giró sobre sus talones y cogió un par de bolsas del suelo. Eren la detuvo enseguida.

-No, no, no… No te preocupes Petra, lo haré yo- le quitó educadamente ambas bolsas- Es más, acabo de decirle a mi dos amigos que quería hacerlo yo solo, pero le agradezco las molestias.- Hizo una leve inclinación que le sacó un sonrojo a la chica.

- Esta bien.- Soltó una pequeña risa divertida.- Que chico más educado, seguro que eres un rompecorazones.- Ahora fue el turno de Eren para sonrojarse. No era cierto, o al menos no del todo. Es cierto que algunas chicas se le declararon en la secundaria pero nada comparado con los idiotas descerebrados de los equipos de deportes.

-Por cierto, ¿qué piso es?

-¿No te lo dije ya por teléfono?- Preguntó la chica extrañada.

-Sí, pero… se me olvidó.- Petra le miraba de manera confusa, al cabo de un par de segundos, se empezó a reír a carcajadas. Eren se sonrojó por segunda vez.

-Que chico más despistado.- Se limpió una pequeña lagrimilla que le causó la risa mientras le miraba con ternura. Como si fuera un niño pequeño.- Menos mal que tengo una copia de las llaves, tengo el presentimiento de que en menos de una semana ya las habrás perdido.

-¡Petra!- Eren se quejó haciendo un puchero que a la joven le pareció adorable y que le provocó una segunda risa.

-Está bien, está bien…- Movió una mano como gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.- Tu compañero ya llegó. Lo más probable es que ya esté acomodando sus cosas. Suerte con él, tiene un carácter un poco difícil.

-No te preocupes, no le suelo caer mal a la gente.- Y dejando el ego a un lado, era cierto. Eren era un chico abierto y carismático, leal con sus amigos, una persona en la que se puede confiar. Aunque es despistado y un poco inmaduro, orgulloso y una persona que aborrece la derrota, y muy testarudo.

-Ya nos veremos, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

-Adiós.- Se despidió de la chica con la mano mientras la veía entrar en el mismo portal que él tendría que atravesar de un momento a otro. Respiró hondo. Cogió con una mano la maleta que tenía más cerca y con la otra abrió la puerta. Fue metiendo las maletas hasta el ascensor y cuando las hubo metido todas pulsó el botón con el número tres.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dando lugar a cuatro puertas, se quedó paralizado en el pasillo. "Demonios", pensó. No se acordaba de que puerta era. Se dio un golpe en la frente por no haberle preguntado a Petra. Suspiró, la única manera era ir probando en todas las puertas, solo una se abriría después de todo.

La tercera puerta se abrió, colocó una de las maletas en la puerta para que no se cerrara y entró al departamento para conocer a su nuevo compañero de piso. Al pasar por la puerta se encontró en un pasillo que fue recorriendo. Contó cuatro puertas hasta que llegó al final, donde el pasillo se dividía en dos habitaciones que estaban conectadas, la cocina y el salón.

Y en ese salón se encontraba su compañero de piso que… ¡No puede ser! Ese hombre es…

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Gracias por haber leído hasta el final. Espero que la historia hay captado la atención de alguien. Intentaré subir capí tulo todos los viernes. ¿Me dejáis un review?**

***Tõõ: Es la universidad que se menciona en los mangas de Death Note, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo muy bien pero creo que el nombre está sacado de la fusión de dos de las mejores universidades de Japón. **


End file.
